dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Charmaine Sheh
Perfil *'Nombre:' 佘詩曼 / Sheh Sze Man (She Shi Man)thumb|306px|Charmaine Sheh *'Nombre en Inglés:' Charmaine Sheh *'También conocida como: ' 阿佘 / Ah Sheh *'Profesión:' Actriz, modelo y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 46 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Zodiaco chino:' Conejo Dramas *Justice My Foot (2018) *Story of Yanxi Palace (iQiyi, 2018) *Bet Hur (2017) *A Time of Love II (myTV SUPER, 2016) *A Time of Love (KBSN, Hong Kong TBS, 2014) *My Sister of Eternal Flower (TVB, 2011) *Heaven and Earth (TVB, 2010) *Beyond the Realm of Conscience (TVB, 2009) *You're Hired (TVB, 2009) *When Easterly Showers Fall on the Sunny West (TVB, 2008) *Forensic Heroes II (TVB, 2008) *Word Twisters' Adventures (TVB, 2007) *The Drive of Life (TVB-CCTV, 2007) *The White Flame (TVB, 2007) *Glittering Days (TVB, 2006) *Maiden's Vow (TVB, 2006) *The Dance of Passion (TVB, 2006) *Lethal Weapons of Love and Passion (TVB, 2006) *Always Ready (TVB, 2005) *Strike at Heart (TVB, 2005) *Yummy Yummy (TVB, 2005) *War and Beauty (TVB, 2004) *Angels of Mission (TVB, 2004) *Life Begins at Forty (TVB, 2003) *Point of No Return (TVB, 2003) *Carry Me Fly and Walk Off 带我飞带我走 (2003) *Perish in the Name of Love (TVB, 2003) *Voyage of Emporer Qian Long to Jiang Nan 乾隆皇下江南 / 乾隆下江南 (2003) *Witness to a Prosecution II (TVB, 2003) *Love is Beautiful (TVB, 2002, cameo) *A Herbalist Affair (TVB, 2002) *Country Spirit (TVB, 2001) *Seven Sisters (TVB, 2001) *Heavenly Sword and Dragon Sabre (TVB, 2001) *Crimson Sabre (TVB, 2000) *Return of the Cuckoo (TVB, 2000) *Detective Investigation Files IV (TVB, 1999) *The Flying Fox of the Snowy Mountain 1999 (TVB, 1999) *Time Off (TVB, 1998) Temas para dramas *''Windmill'' (風車), tema de clausura para Beyond the Realm of Conscience (2009) *''I am the Only One that can Cry with You'' (陪你哭也只得我) con Joe Ma, tema de clausura para When Easterly Showers Fall on the Sunny West (2008) *''Waiting for You'' (等你), tema de introduccion para Forensic Heroes II (2008) *''Faraway Wishes'' (遙遙的祝勉) con Cho Lam Wong, tema de clausura para Glittering Days (2006) *''Butterfly Changes'' (蝶變), tema de apertura para Maiden's Vow (2006) *''Forbidden Love'' (禁戀), tema de clausura para Maiden's Vow (2006) *''Lovers in the Yellow Sand'' (黃沙中的戀人), tema de clausura para The Dance of Passion (2006) *''Emperor's Daughter's Fragrant Soul'' (帝女芳魂) con Steven Ma, tema musical para Perish in the Name of Love (2003) Películas *Return of the Cuckoo (2015) *Triumph in the Skies (2015) *Love Is the Only Answer (2011) *72 Tenants of Prosperity (2010) *Lady Iron Chef (2007) *Love Is A Butterfly (2002) *The Final Shot (2001) *Perfect Match (2001) *Blue Moon (2000) Reconocimientos *'2007 Astro Award:' Mi personaje favorito, paraThe Dance of Passion *'2007 TVB Childrens Songs Award:' Premio de Oro *'2006 Eric Tom "Hero" Award:' Top Cuatro Artistas femeninas chinas *'2006 China TV Drama Award:' Popular TV Drama actriz de Hong Kong *'2006 Annual Artist Award:' Mejor cantante revelación- Bronce *'2006 Annual Artist Award:' Mejor Actriz de TV - Oro *'39th TVB Anniversary Awards:' Mejor actriz, para Maiden's Vow (2006) *'39th TVB Anniversary Awards:' Mi personaje favorito, para Maiden's Vow (2006) *'2006 Astro Award:' Mejor actriz *'37th TVB Anniversary Awards:' Mi personaje favorito, es Yee Shun en War and Beauty (2004) *'2004 TV Awards:' Top Ten Actrices - # 4 *'36th TVB Anniversary Awards:' Mi personaje favorito, es Princesa Cheung Ping en Perish in the Name of Love (2003) *'2003 TV Awards:' Top Ten Actrices - # 10 *'35th TVB Anniversary Awards:' Mi personaje favorito, es Li Sun Fung en Country Spirit (2002) *'2002 TV Awards:' Top Ten Actrices - #10 *'33rd TVB Anniversary Awards:' Mi personaje favorito, es Kwan-Ho en Return of the Cuckoo (2000) *'33rd TVB Anniversary Awards:' My Favorite Partnership Award, con Julian Cheung para Return of the Cuckoo *'1997 Miss Hong Kong Pageant:' Segunda finalista* Curiosidades *'Idioma:' Cantonés, Mandarín, Inglés y Alemán *'Aficiones:' Natación, música, conciertos y teatro *'Especialidades:' Actuación y la cocina Enlaces *TVB Blog Oficial *Wikipedia en chino *Wikipedia en ingles Categoría:HKActriz Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:HKModelo